jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
New York, New Nanny
New York, New Nanny is the pilot episode of Jessie. It first aired on September 30, 2011 in the United States. This episode was seen by 4.6 million people. This episode was written by Pamela O'Connell, and is directed by Bob Koherr. Plot Jessie is an 18-year-old girl who moves from a small town in Texas to "The Big Apple", in order to try to live on her own and follow her dreams. When she is not able to pay the driver, she is thrown out of the cab and found by Tony Chiccolini, the building's doorman, and Zuri Ross, one of the Ross children. Once she is introduced to Tony and Zuri, Zuri offers Jessie a nanny job, which she accepts. Jessie is taken to the Ross Penthouse and then introduced to the rest of the Ross kids also including: Luke, a 12-year-old jokester that has a crush on her, Ravi, a recently adopted Indian boy who has a razor-toothed lizard named Mr. Kipling, and Emma, the fashionable natural-born child of the Ross'. The children find Jessie too commanding, and in turn, run away in their parents' helicopter. Jessie finds them and softens up on them. Jessie wins over Ravi's friendship by helping him in his video game. Jessie accidentally ruins Emma's science project for the science fair. Zuri intends to cover up for Jessie by telling Emma that Luke was the one who broke her project. She fixes the project, but Emma is disappointed because her entrepreneur parents have no time for her because they are working on their new movie. Jessie tells Morgan and Christina Ross that they don't spend enough time with their children; she gets fired in return. Jessie decides that she should go to the science fair instead of the Ross parents, in order to support Emma. However, Morgan and Christina Ross actually showed up to the fair. Jessie is rehired in the end. At the last couple minutes, the family and Jessie are seen eating ice cream in celebration. Cast Main Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle Guest Cast *Christina Moore as Christina Ross *Charles Esten as Morgan Ross *Chris Galya as Tony Chiccolini *Brian Carpenter as Head Judge *Bryan Oakes Fuller as A.D. Trivia *This episode includes the first appearances of Jessie Prescott, Emma Ross, Luke Ross, Ravi Ross, Zuri Ross, Christina Ross, Morgan Ross, Bertram Winkle, Mr./Mrs. Kipling and Tony Chiccolini, which is a majority of the cast. *This episode is the series premiere. Goofs *When Jessie was thrown out of the taxi. She was thrown from an unreachable by the driver distance. *Luke instructed Bertram to make beef soup, but the dinner was salad. Transcript Gallery Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes aired in September Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Specials Category:Premiere episode Category:First episode Category:Premiere Category:Pilot episode Category:First appearance Category:Trivia Category:Episodes aired in 2011